


6:14 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl and Reverend Amos Howell weren't worried when two territorial creatures appeared in Smallville.





	6:14 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl and Reverend Amos Howell weren't worried when two territorial creatures appeared in Smallville before they attacked them as a daughter with her father.

THE END


End file.
